Unspoken Words
by Taesica
Summary: Words C.C. have never spoken before.  Taken just before their final battle.


Disclaimer: I don't own CG or the characters...blah blah blah everyone knows the drill.

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

To my dearly beloved,

"I love you" was what I always wanted to say. It was love at first sight, although you may have forgotten me after that brief glance, but I can still recall the way you smiled at me without a care in the world.

You were a good friend. You were there when I needed you most. When I'm hurt you're there to comfort me. You are the only one who has seen me vulnerable more than anyone else.

As our friendship progressed romantically, I had hoped you could understand why I was reluctant in taking the leap. Family. I was afraid of what your family may think of me.

Finally, we kissed. A chaste kiss. Short, a bit sloppy, but sweet.

I will never forget your soft touch and the way you feel against me. Every touch was electrifying; it gave me life. The way you caressed me against your buff body made me feel as if I was a princess.

Unfortunately, in all those times we spent together I have never said those three words. I can tell how much it pains you, but please understand me. I have been through so much that I'm afraid I might wake from this wonderful dream. My last gift for you before I head off to battle is to cease your pain. I hope to see you in the near future.

You have captured my heart and will, always, forever.

Your "Goddess,"

C.C.

"I love you," the witch said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "No, no, no. That's not how it goes." Taking a deep breath she continued to practice.

"Yo! I heart you."

"I lub chu."

"I love you." *wink*

"Aishiteru."

"I love you?"

"Have my heart."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I.."

"C.C.?"

She turned and spotted him dangling at the door, smiling like they first met.

"What are you doing?"

She wiped her wet palm on her clothing and took another deep breath.

"Take a seat. There's something I need to say."

Suspicious, Lelouch cautiously made his way over to his bed and sat himself down, never breaking eye contact with her.

"What is it?"

Gathering up all her courage she finally spoke, "As you know we are at the final stage of your plan. Whether we see each other or not depends…"

"C.C., are you…" he interrupted.

"Let me finish talking."

"Sorry."

"…Whether we see each other or not depends on what'll happen at the end of the battle. "

"I understand, but…"

"I said let me finish." She shot a glare at his direction. "Ehem, what I'm trying to say is …we've been together for so long and I never said those words to you"

His eyes bulged out of his sockets while his face turned bright red like a pomegranate. "Wha..Wait a minute,"

"I love you."

…

"I ..love you too." He said, blushing.

She finally looked up at him slightly confused for a moment, then a light bulb flicked.

"I was talking to Cheese-kun." She said, smiling.

"…Excuse me?"

She walked over and picked the plush blob out of his arms and hugged it so tight that its head made a complete 180 degree turn, but it still wore that same smile.

All the demon king could do was stand and stare at the plush. The real battle hasn't begun, yet he already lost the most significant one.

* * *

A/N: *takes a deeeeeeep bow* I AM SOOOO SORRY! for my delay D: Writers block, work, school, SNSD concerts, procrastination, family and more procrastination just took majority of my time away. Truly sorry. Good news is I'll be uploading several different chapter fics and one-shots...? very soon. Yesh, Four season is coming soon and Around the World is at the phase of "self-edit"...yet again for the sake of my wonderful betas.

I like to thank my Sir Skippy for taking time out of his busy schedule to beta this horrendous story that lacked so much commas *cries*I will also work on my run-ons too. Also, thank you everyone from the forum for helping me out with this chapter even if you weren't aware of it. I did stalked the forum when I left.

And to everyone who's lurking or just read this fic...VISIT the forum! We don't bite I promise. We gotz tea, pizza, cookies and cakes and people who throw each others at the wall to decorate it :D If not then...*activates Geass* I command THEE! to visit the Forum!...please? D:


End file.
